A network provider may provide a long-term evolution (LTE) network. The network provider, or another party, may provide a service via the LTE network (e.g., a video calling service, a Voice over LTE (VoLTE) service, a video streaming service, or the like). The service may require a particular quality of service (QoS) level, such as a particular bitrate for network traffic associated with the service, a particular latency for network traffic associated with the service, or the like.